Wrong Place, Right Time
by PinkNinja16
Summary: After a bad run-in with her ex boyfriend. Koya, a 16 year old high school girl, wishes she could be any where but home and Princess Celestia gives her that chance by sending her into Equestria, to learn who she is, who she's meant to be and something else.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Wrong Place, Right Time**

**By: PinkNinja16**

**Author's Note: Hi, thanks for clicking. This is my first My Little Pony fan fic, I hope you enjoy it! And just so you know the main character's real name is Tobias and it's pronounced (Toe-bye-ass) *sorry for the language but that's how its pronounced. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 1: Into Equestria

My head is pounding as I lay on the ground, slipping in and out of consciousness, moaning in pain. The last thing I remember was getting badly beat up by ex and his friends after school, then a bright beam of light and someone speaking, and I couldn't make out what they were saying.  
My name is Koya, actually my name is Tobias, but one day people started calling me Koya and it's been my name ever since. I'm 16 years old and I'm 5 feet and 6 inches tall, I have short auburn hair with cotton candy blue streaks. I have 5 earrings. 1 stud in my right ear, 1 in my left and 3 rings in the cartilage on my left ear and piercing, bright red eyes.

Where am I? I don't know. Because where ever I am, It's not earth.  
When I regain full consciousness or near consciousness at least, I see three blurry figures coming towards me. I rub the tears from my eyes, and try to get a better look. That's when I realize that my hands aren't hands, but magenta coloured hooves and somehow I've turned into a pony! And the figures coming towards me are ponies too.  
When they reach me, they stop at my feet or hooves. A pale yellow pegasus with long, light pink hair looks at me, and then cowers behind an orange, blonde maned pony wearing a cowboy hat, murmuring "see? I told you I saw something" the orange one stroking the yellow pony's mane saying "It's all right sugar cube" over and over gently in a southern accent. I try to sit up but I'm pinned down by a rainbow maned, cyan pegasus. "Who are you and why were you in the everfree forest?" The pony demands "th...the forest?" I ask nervously "yeah the forest, my buddy Fluttershy here saw something fall into the forest and swears it looked like you." "Look" I say "I'm new here and I got lost ok? So if you could please get off me and point me in the direction of the nearest town, that would be great." The cyan pony gets off of me and helps me up. "Yo...you're an alicorn!" she says in utter disbelief "what? Oh, yeah I guess I am" I say 'whatever an alicorn is' I think to myself. "I like you kid" she says nudging my arm "where you from?" "Um...I'm from Manhattan" I say hoping she'll believe my lie. "Don't you mean Manehattan?" She asks "of course" I reply "Manehattan." "We'll take ya' tah Ponyville with us if y'all want ta come with us?" Offers the orange pony "ya might want ta meet our friend Twilight." I nod nervously and try to fallow them, trying to get used to four legs instead of two. I don't know if it was my ex or the fall, but something happened to my leg, because my walking, looks more like limping and it feels even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter Mane 6

On the way into town, I try to figure myself out. I feel my head, to find a unicorn horn. My tail and mane are the same colour as my hair back on earth. I look at my back to find a pair of wings 'what am I?' I think to myself as we enter the town.  
Everywhere we go, ponies stare at me, some point their hooves at me, some whisper to their friends, some laugh and one or two even bow! I don't understand it, but I try my hardest to ignore it. "So what are your names?" I ask. "I'm Rainbow Dash, but you can call me Dash" says the Cyan pony "I'm the fastest pony in all of Equestria!" "Impressive" I say "I'm Applejack" says the orange pony "an' this here's Fluttershy" she says pointing at the yellow pegasus, still cowering at her side. "I'm Koya" I say "weird name" I hear Rainbow Dash say looking back at me. "Look who's talking Rainbow Dash" I say back.

We come to a place that looks like a tree someone turned into a house. Applejack knocks on the door shouting "Twilight, Twilight" who I assume is the one she was talking about earlier. The door opens and a green and purple dragon is in the door way. "Spike" says Applejack in an almost panicked voice "where's Twilight?" "Upstairs" says Spike inviting us in. He looks curiously at me and closes the door. I look around, the entire place looks like a library, filled to the exploding point with books. I take one off the shelves and read the title. 'All About Alicorns A reference guide' 'this should help me' I think taking the book and hiding it under my wing, hoping I'll learn a thing or two about myself. We get to the upstairs room to I find three ponies. A pink pony with a poofy pink mane and tail is rolling around on the floor and laughing hysterically. Another is sitting on a fancy looking pillow, a white unicorn with a curly purple mane and tail. Talking about a dress she made. The last is a purple unicorn with a navy mane and tail with a pink and purple streak in it, of whom I assume is Twilight. Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy leave my side go over to their friends, leaving me alone by the steps.  
I look at them and they all look back at me, the pink one stopped laughing and is looking at me as well. Then the purple unicorn comes over and starts circling me. "You're Twilight right?" I ask "yes" she replies. "Princess Celestia sent me a letter telling me there was a new pony coming to Ponyville and that we should show her around. I don't know why but it must be you, right? Right, I just don't understand." She says "and I have some research I want to do on you." A soft pink glow surrounds her horn and she levitates a roll of paper, a quill and a bottle of ink, and starts scribbling something down on the piece of paper. "I've always wanted my own biography" I say sarcastically, hoping Twilight hears me and stops circling me like a shark. "I mean I love the whole shark act. But can you please stop." But I hope she can tell I'm getting bored when I start playing with my ears. "Almost done" she says. But, it's an hour later by the time she finishes, everyone else is asleep and I'm feeling pretty drowsy myself. "aaaand done!" She announces, waking everyone up with a jolt. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Says the other unicorn "like where you got your ears pierced? They look so elegant" "Ok" I reply "where to start, where to start umm...My name is Koya, actually it's Tobias, but just call me Koya. I'm 16 years old and about 5 feet tall. I was born in Canterlot, but my dad and I moved to Manehatten when I was just a filly and I've lived there until a few weeks ago. Unfortunately with all the moving around and craziness, I had to drop out of flight school and I never learned how to use magic." (I actually have no idea where Canterlot is or what's there, but I overheard Applejack and Rainbow talking about it.) I open my wings and the book falls out from under my wing. Everyone looks from the book, to me. Twilight doesn't object, but says I can barrow it. "So...um that's me, any questions?" "Um I have a question. Says Fluttershy "sure Fluttershy, what is it?" "HEY! Where's your Cutie Mark?" Exclaims Rainbow Dash "that was my question" Fluttershy says "my, my Cutie Mark?" I ask "yeah, your Cutie Mark" Twilight says "they're unique picture-like symbols on the flank that are often related to the personality, or special talent of the pony." She explains, turning to show me hers. "I guess I haven't found my special talent yet" I say "so, I've met Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight, but who are you three?" "They're friends of ours" says Applejack "I'm Spike, Twilight's personal assistant" says the little dragon in-between Rainbow Dash and the other Unicorn. "I'm Rarity and that is Pinkie Pie" says the white unicorn pointing at the pink pony bouncing around the room. "It's nice to meet you" I say. I look out the window and notice how dark it is "what time is it? It looks like it's getting dark outside." I ask "oh wow it IS getting dark outside!" Pinkie Pie says, her face pressed against the window. "Don't worry she's just being Pinkie Pie. Hey Koya, if you don't have a place to stay, you could stay at my place" offers Rainbow Dash "it's on at cloud and it's pretty cool if I do say so myself." "Thanks RD" I say "but, I can't fly." "Oh, right, Fluttershy and I'll teach ya tomorrow" "and maybe Rarity and I can teach you how to use magic!" Chimes in Twilight "If you want you can stay at my cottage Tobi- I mean Koya" said Fluttershy "no no darling" insisted Rarity "I couldn't let you do that, I'll take her to my boutique" "Ok, so am I going with Rarity?" I ask beginning to get very confused with the situation. Rarity nods, so I take that as a sign I have a temporary living place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Night at the Carousel Boutique**

"Isn't Luna's moon simply beautiful tonight Koya?" Rarity asks me as we walk to her boutique/home. My Aliciorn book and a book on Equestria tucked under my wing. "I don't know much about Equestrian royalty, who's Luna?" I ask, assuming you have to be really important or Royalty to have the moon named after you. "Oh, right well, Luna is one of the co-rulers of Equestria, ruling with her older sister Princess Celestia to bring harmony and balance to Equestria. You see, Princess Luna raises the moon and Princess Celestia raises the sun." "Interesting" I say as we reach Rarity's Boutique 'the outside looks like a carousel' I think to myself. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique!" 'And that's why' I think "I'm a fashion designer you see and I made all the clothes you see here" announces Rarity, flinging the door open with one hoof. "Wow!" I gasp as I take in the view. "I'll take you to your room" says Rarity leading me upstairs "we have a full day tomorrow." she leads me up a brightly light hallway and stops at a door. "Now unfortunately" she says "I only have one guest room and my sister Sweetie Belle is staying there so you'll have to share a room, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine." "Sure" I say "as long as I have some where to stay." I open the door to see feathers flying around the room, with three small fillies in the middle of it all. An orange Pegasus with pink hair, a yellow pony with red hair and a pink bow it and a white unicorn with curly, pale pink and purple hair. "Girls!" yells Rarity "what did you do in here?" she asks grabbing a broom and dust pan from the closet with her magic and sweeping up the feathers. "I'm sorry Tobias" Rarity says "I completely forgot Sweetie Belle was having her friends over." "It's alright" I assure her "and please call me Koya" "Ok then, Girls..." she says "this is Koya; she'll be living here a little while, so I expect you to be nice to her. Koya, these are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, My sister Sweetie Belle" she says pointing to the unicorn "and her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo" she says pointing to the Pegasus and pony. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed. Good night" "Good night" I say back, closing the door behind her. There's nothing but silence. I look at the fillies and they look back at me. Apple Bloom grabs a rolled up sleeping bag and tosses it at me. "What's this for?" I ask catching it "ta sit on silly" Apple Bloom replies, in an accent that reminds me of Applejack. I carefully unroll the sleeping bag and sit cross legged on it, wrapping myself in a nearby blanket. Then I change my mind and lay on my stomach instead, I open my Alicorn book to the first page when Scootaloo announces "Welcome Cutie Mark Crusaders to our meeting!" I close my book and look up at the three "what are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" I ask "We're an organization of ponies that help others get their cutie marks!" Exclaims Scootaloo "can I join?" I ask "we've never had an older pony ask to join before" says Sweetie Belle "but sure!" "Wait a minute there Sweetie Belle" says Scootaloo "do you have a cutie mark?" "Yeah do you?" asks Apple Bloom. "Actually I don't" I reply, getting up and showing them. "She has a blank flank Scootaloo" says Apple Bloom "she HAS ta join." "Wait, are you an alicorn" she asks me "yes, I am" I reply, getting "wows" from all three of them. "Ok then..." Scootaloo says "...all in favor of nominating...um what's your name?" "Koya" I reply "Koya for entry into the Cutie Mark Crusaders say I" "I" yells all Crusaders at once. "Welcome to the team" says Scootaloo with a yawn "but can we pick up with the rest of the meeting tomorrow? I'm getting tired."  
The other fillies nod in agreement, get into their sleeping bags and instantly fall asleep. Unable to fall asleep, I get out of my sleeping bag and go over to the window, I sit on the cushioned ledge and I look up at the moon and the stars and think of home and wonder if anyone knows I'm gone. 'No one knows you're gone' says a voice "who are you? Where are you?" I ask looking around "am I going crazy?" 'You're not going crazy Koya. My name is Princess Celestia and I'm speaking to you telepathically from my castle in Canterlot.' "But why am I here?" 'I sent you here because I sensed you were in trouble and while your here, I stopped time on earth so no one will know you're missing. But if you ever want to go back home, send me a letter by fire and I'll send you back. As for your bag, I put it outside your door, Good Night Tobias'  
"My bag!" Say in a panicked voice. I run over and open the door to find my neon orange backpack has turned into a neon pink saddle bag with neon green buckles and my name written in the same colour. I open the bags to find the same things that were in my backpack. My laptop, my journal, a few pens and pencils, my IPod touch, my I Pad mini and a picture of my family. My dad, my little sister Carmen, my twin brother Alexander. I miss them already. I look at the picture longingly and slide everything back into my new saddle bag.  
I'm about to get into my sleeping bag and go to sleep when I hear a rustling sound and then a sleepy voice ask "Koya? Are you awake?" the voice belongs to Scootaloo "yeah, I'm awake" I reply. In the darkness I see Scootaloo grab her sleeping bag and drag it beside mine, she sits down on it and put her head on my shoulder "I had a nightmare" she tells me. I put my arm around her and give her a little squeeze, "don't worry I'll protect you" I tell her. "Will you sing to me?" she asks "sing to you?" I ask back, she nods and gets into her sleeping bag.  
"What should I sing?" I ask her, she shrugs, "how 'bout a lullaby?" I unlock my IPod and set it to a song, Safe & Sound By: Taylor Swift, one of the only solemn songs I have. I set the volume low so I don't wake the others. A guitar plays the intro and I start to hum along to the sound track and as the first verse starts I look out the window at the moon and sing.

_I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is goin' down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you know  
Come mornin' light  
You and I'll be  
Safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' every thing's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps ragin' on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is goin' down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come mornin' light  
You and I'll be  
Safe and sound  
Ooooo, ooooo, ooooo, ahh ahh,  
ahh ahh  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come mornin' light  
You and I'll be  
Safe and sound

As I stop the music, I look down at Scootaloo, she puts her head on my lap and sleepily asks for another song. This time I set it to 'If I die young' by: the band Perry. This time though, I record myself, so I can remember this moment, late at night, a little pony falling asleep on my lap and the way I look now.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

I stop the music when it reaches its end and look down at the filly on my lap, I carefully put her head on her pillow, turn off my IPod and settle down myself, I stare at the ceiling and think about what happened today and what will happen tomorrow, until I give in to the night and fall fast asleep.

**Authors Note: What do you think so far? What do you think of our mane oops, main character Koya? Send me your thoughts, story recommendations, OC's or if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes or if you just want to say hi :) Who knows maybe you might see something you recommended in the next few chapters!**

Disclaimer (sorry but it has to be done): I do not own My Little Pony (we all with we did though). The songs I used were If I die young By: The Band Perry and Safe & Sound By: Taylor Swift. I don't own those either. I do however own this fan fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It's Magic!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the support and comments I've been getting, I really appreciate it! What do you think so far? What do you think of our mane oops, main character Koya? Send me your thoughts, chapter ideas, OC's, if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes or if you just want to say hi :) Who knows maybe you might see something you recommended in the next few chapters!**

When I wake up, it's about 7:30. I sit up and rub the tiredness from my eyes, everyone else is still asleep. I go out into the hallway and go downstairs to the kitchen. 'Rarity must still be asleep' I think to myself 'and since she's letting me stay with her it's only fair I should make breakfast' I start going through Rarity's cabinets and refrigerator, grabbing everything I need to make Chocolate Crêpes, a recipe my mom and I made every Saturday until she passed away, so I know it by heart. I've just set the table with plates, glasses and cutlery. When I see Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo come running through the door way, Rarity shortly behind them in a robe.  
"What smells so good?" Rarity asks sitting down with at the table with the Crusaders. "Chocolate Crêpes" I reply putting two on each plate and pouring the last of batter on the pan.  
"Mmm, these are really good" says Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo nodding in agreement. I put one more on each plate, turn off the stove and join them at the table. "This is so nice of you" Rarity says "no problem" I reply "I know the recipe by heart and it's the least I could do for you after letting me stay here." The Cutie Mark Crusaders leave and say they're going to their tree house, they ask if I want to come but I decline their offer. "When are magic lessons with Twilight?" I ask clearing the table "in about twenty minutes but, Twilight is going to expect us to be early of course" Rarity replies "I'll just go and get ready and I'll meet you by the door." I watch her go up the stairs and I fallow behind her to my room, I quickly grab my bag and go downstairs. "When did you get that?" Rarity asks me pointing at my saddlebag. "Princess Celestia sent it to me" I reply, I open the door and Rarity and I walk until we get to Twilight's library.  
I open the door to the library, we step inside and I set my saddle bag on the floor next to me. "Great, you're here" Twilight says coming down the stairs. Books on magic line the table and part of the floor underneath it. Twilight yawns loudly "sorry" she says "I was up really late last night reaching simple spells we can teach you." "That's ok Twilight" I say "what's first?"  
"The first thing you should know is that focus is one of the most important things you need to have when trying to perform a spell. Most spells require high focus, mental abilities and bigger amounts of magic to do, that means weaker spells require less. Today Rarity and I will teach you how to perform levitation, light and teleportation spells. They are very easy, but can be difficult if you try too hard or not hard enough. They may also be more difficult to do if you try to levitate bigger or heavier objects, light up bigger areas or teleport farther distances. That's why we'll start out small and you can work your way up." "Ok...so levitation how does that work?" I ask, Twilight places a plastic cup in front of me and backs away from it. "Concentrate on getting the cup off the ground, when you can do that, try moving it around." She says. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to concentrate, picturing the cup in my mind. "Did it work?" I ask feeling something click in the back of my head. I open both eyes to see a bright red glow around the cup.  
"Ha ha!" I exclaim, I try a little harder and I begin to move the cup around in a figure eight "it worked!" I immediately stop when I realize Rarity and Twilight are staring at me, their mouths wide open. "What?" I ask, as the cup hits the ground. No one says anything. "What?" I ask again a little louder "Koya...your, your eyes" Rarity says shocked levitating a mirror over to me. "What about my eyes?" I ask taking the mirror "look" she says." I look at my reflection in the mirror. Both my eyes are glowing bright red, the irises a dark blood colour. Suddenly I drop the mirror. I close my eyes again and concentrate, I can feel my horn charging up with magic.

Then I open my eyes, a red beam hits the horse statute in the middle of Twilight's table, it falls on the ground with a hard THUNK! We all look at the statue. What once was wood has turned to stone!  
Suddenly, I feel weak I try to talk, but to words come out. I can barely stand, my knees buckle and I fall to the ground. Unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You're the Doctor, Doctor Whooves**

**Author's Note: Fun eh? Anyways, Being a Whovian and this being a hospital chapter. I incorporated into the mixture (hope you enjoy that.) Secondly, I got a review from Devon Davidson (thanks for that) giving me an OC and saying he had an Idea. For Devon Davidson and the others PLEASE, pretty please just PM me your ideas and OC's. Now onto the story! **

As I come to, I can hear a soft beeping sound and a bunch of ponies talking around me. I moan softly and open my eyes, I see blurry figures who I mark as my friends, circle around my bed. I close and open my eyes a few times to make sure this is really happening, it is. I look at my friends, they all look happy to see me. I look at Fluttershy looks at me nervously but happily and I swear I saw a tear fall silently down her cheek once or twice. "What happened, where am I?" I ask weakly trying to sit up in bed but stops when Rarity pushes me back telling me I need to rest. "We had to take you to the hospital" Rarity tells me "as for what happened; well, I'm not sure how to describe it, Twilight?" "I don't know how to explain it either" Twilight says as one of the doctors walks in. A light brown stallion with brown hair and an hour glass cutie mark, wearing a white lab coat and a red bow tie. His name tag reading the name 'Dr. Whooves' 'that name sounds familiar' I think to myself. "Well…one minute Rarity and I were watching you levitate objects. Then for some reason you went crazy. I don't know what happened, I'll have to write a letter to Princess Celestia explaining what happened." The doctor that walked in a few minutes ago comes to my side and starts examining my right arm. That's when I notice a rip the length of my arm is being sealed together by multiple stitches. "What happened?"  
I ask pointing at the gash. "Twilight told me, after you passed out and fell to the floor you landed on the broken glass of a mirror." Doctor Whooves tells me, talking in a low British accent I nod in confusion. "But don't worry" he says "you'll be able to go home tomorrow." "Great!" I reply.  
"Excuse me" a voice says, followed by a white mare with a pink mane in a nurse's hat, coming in throughout the door. "Miss Koya needs her rest; you'll be able to visit her in the morning." She says pushing my friends out the door. "Bye" I say waving to them with my other hoof.

"You look really familiar" I tell the doctor "so do you Miss Tobias and might I add, I loved your history paper on the war of 1812, I thought you deserved an A+ rather than a B but, ahh fun times. Those Daleks never saw it coming you know" he sighs. "War of 1812?" I ask in confusion "my history teacher hasn't even taught us about that yet." I look back up at the Doctor, who's now sporting a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches and a red fez, his red bow tie remaining unchanged. I immediately sit up "I know who you are now!" I realize "you're the Doctor!" "Say it. Come on, you know you want to. Say it." He says "You're the Doctor" I say "Doctor Who." "I just love the way that sounds, don't you?" He asks, I nod, agreeing to his remark. "Well look at the time, I should be going now" he says trotting towards the door." "Wait!" I yell after him "what?" he asks turning towards me.  
"If I ever see you again, will you...will you take me with you?" "We'll see now won't we Tobias." He says stepping out into the hall. I hear the warping sound of his time machine and I know he's gone...for now.  
I look out the window, its dusk, just before dinner time. Suddenly my eyelids get heavy and I fall fast asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note (I swear this will be short): Firstly, don't worry the doctor will be back (maybe). Secondly, after wanting to be an independent writer and do this on my own, I've decided I want an editor now for this Fan fic. PM me if your interested maybe give me a few reasons why you want to do it. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: No more Doctors!

I slowly open one of my eyes and glance at the clock. 11:53, I close my eye and try to get a few more minutes if sleep. But Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow and the Cutie Mark Crusaders come bursting through the door. I immediately sit up and fling my eyes open "hey guys" I say excitedly "it's been so lonely here and I was so bored." "It's our pleasure" says Fluttershy timidly "The doctor said I could go home today, well... it's today!" I exclaim, making everyone giggle. "We'll let you get ready to go and meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Twilight says leading everyone or everypony out the door, I make a mental note to ask someone about pony grammar. One of the nurses gives me my lunch, a cup of juice, a cube of jello and a bowl of watery broth. I quickly devour the meal, and hop off my bed, my right hoof cripples and I fall to the floor. Someone must have heard me because a different doctor from yesterday comes in and asks if I'm ok. I nod and he helps me up, I walk/limp the hall where Twi and everypony else is waiting for me at the reception desk. 'They must have taken the stitches out of my arm when I was asleep or something' I think, examining my arm. I wave goodbye to everyone in the hospital as we walk down the dirt road.

We walk until we get to Twilight's house. Upon entering, I notice burn marks on the walls and a few on the floor, Twilight was somehow able to turn the statue back to wood but I still feel guilty for doing it in the first place. "Sorry about your house Twilight" I say. "It wasn't your fault" she replies "Yeah, but I still feel bad about it" I say looking down. I watch Sweetie Belle tug at Rarity's mane, whispering in 'Rarity' in her ear every few  
seconds. "What?" Rarity asks annoyed looking down at Sweetie, giving her an annoyed look. "Don't we have school today?" Sweetie Belle asks her sister. "School!" Rarity screams "I completely forgot you girls had school!" "I'll take them to school Rarity" I say trying to calm her down. "Thanks Koya" she says "but you don't know how get there do you?" "I'm sure these guys know the way, don't you girls?" I say looking at the Crusaders who nod, bat their eyelashes and stick out their bottom lip in a whimper. "Aww who can say no to that?" I ask. "Fine you can go" she says immediately receiving three immediate shrieks if joy followed by hugging and at least a hundred 'yay's!' "We better get going then girls" I say grabbing my unchard saddle bag and ushering them out the door "off to school."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: School House Daze**

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders and I walk to their school, I get to have good look at Ponyville. Every window box has flowers in perfect bloom, bright colored houses and shops fill the streets, the grass is always green and I notice that the clouds never move. Scootaloo tells me we're nearing the school and when she says that I immediately see and hear the fillies and colts laughing and playing in the fenced-in area around a red school building. I notice two fillies coming towards us, a pink pony with a purple and white mane wearing a tiara on her head and a grey pony with glasses and a braid her mane. "Who are they?" I ask looking at the fillies. "That's Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon" says Apple Bloom "they tease up every day because we don't have our cutie marks" chimes in Sweetie Belle. "Maybe I should talk to them" I say angrily. No don't!" Says Apple Bloom "fine" I grumble as they approach us.  
"Hiya there blank flanks" says Diamond Tiara giggling, Silver Spoon echoing the last word of almost every sentence. This goes for a while until I've finally had enough with those two. "There's nothing wrong with a blank flank" I say sternly "and who do you think you are to say that? You didn't always have your cutie mark did you? So you don't have any right to tease these girls ok?" I say "Who are you their mom?" I hear Diamond Tiara scoff in her friends' ear. "No" I say "I'm their friend and you have no right to say that to them and I've seen plenty of ponies like you to know acting like that never gets you anywhere…I should know." I say the last part quietly, hoping no one heard it." "WhatEVER!" Diamond Tiara says walking off. "Girls like that really get to me" I tell them. "We can tell" replies Scootaloo.

Suddenly, a purple mare steps out from the school and rings a bell, immediately everyone runs inside. "I better come with you" I tell the girls, following them inside. "That's our teacher Miss Cheerilee" Sweetie Belle tells me upon entering the school. The girls go to their desks and their teacher stops me at the door. "Who are you?" She asks me "I'm Koya, I'm new here" I say. "Rarity sent me to take the girls to school and I need to talk to you after class." "Ok then" she says you can stay but please be quiet" she says. "Our class is learning about space, mostly other galaxies and a planet in particular named Earth. Do you know anything about that?" She asks I perk up "Earth? I know a lot about Earth." "Great" she says can you be a guest speaker today? Our astronomer had to cancel. Since your here I mean." Sure I say "I'd Love to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Teaching the teacher**

"Good morning class" Cheerilee says walking to the front of the class, myself staying near the back. "Good morning Miss Cheerilee" the entire class rings out. "Today, I have a special treat for you all. Now unfortunately our astronomer had to cancel. But, to help with our study of Earth, we have Miss Blair with us." She motions to me and I go to the front of the class. All the eyes staring at me are making me self-conscious but I said I'd do this, and that's what I intend to do.

"Hi" I start "as your teacher said, I'm Koya Blair and I'm going to teach you what I know about the Earth."

"Have you ever been to earth?" A cute, white, curly red maned earth pony filly asks me, pushing her purple glasses further up her nose.

"Actually I have" I reply, receiving gasps from fillies and colts and them whispering to one another. "I lived in a country called Canada. In a province called Manitoba." "Everything is really weird there. The clouds moved by themselves and weather came and went without warning; it was nothing like here in Equestria. Instead of everyone being ponies we'd be humans." I show the class pictures of my school, family, myself and other things I think they should see. "And you know what the weirdest part about earth is?" I ask, receiving numerous head shakes. "I think it's that no one believes in unicorns or pegasi?!" All the unicorns and pegasi fillies and colts gasp in horror. "It's sad really I know, but don't worry I was always one who believed in you on earth." Miss Cheerilee says it's time for lunch, so we all go outside to relax.

"So...that's about it, any questions?" I ask after I see everypony back in their seats I see numerous hooves shoot up in the air. "How 'bout you Apple Bloom?" I say pointing at her.

"Are you ever gonna go back to earth?" She asks me

"I hope to one day." I say "I kinda miss having thumbs." The whole class laughs except for Diamond Tiara and her friend who just roll their eyes at me. Then, a school bell goes signaling the end of the day.

"Aww" everypony goes as the bell rings. I watch as they all grab their saddle bags and trot out the door, waving and saying good bye to Miss Cheerilee and I.

"That was very interesting" Miss Cheerilee "T'was indeed" I reply simply, grabbing my saddle bag a walking out the door where the Cutie mark crusaders were waiting for me. "How'd I do girls" I ask the crusaders as we walk down the dirt road to Apple Blooms farm.

"That was great!" Sweetie Belle exclaims, jumping at least 3 feet  
in the air. "I agree" Apple Bloom says as we reach the Farm. After I drop Apple Bloom and Scootaloo off at the farm, Sweetie Belle suggests we both go to Sugar Cube Corner to see Pinkie pie as we walk down the road into Pony Ville. How did I ever get myself roped into this one?

**Author's Note: Hey, still looking for OC requests if you please. I'm also in dire need of an editor. Sorry it took so long to write this. Writers block. But bare with me, the next few chapters may take a while because I'm planning to post the next few chapters all at once.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Colts**

*DING*

Goes the bell on the door of Sugar Cube Corner as Sweetie Belle trotted in. A blue earth pony mare with a pink swirly mane-do comes out of a room behind the counter.

"How are you today Sweetie Belle dear? What can I get for you?" The mare asks Sweetie Belle, taking almost no notice of me if not a glance once in a while. "I'm good Mrs. Cake. Is Pinkie Pie here?" Sweetie Belle asks the pony at the counter. "I don't think so dear, I think she went to Twilight's house." Mrs. Cake replied, her gaze never leaving mine. "Who's your friend here?" She asks Sweetie, pointing at me with her hoof.

"Koya Blair, I'm new to town. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I say extending a hoof out to Mrs. Cake. She takes my hoof and shakes it slightly. "We better get going Sweetie or Rarity might have a fit." I say laughing. "One sec" Sweetie Belle replies "I want to get a cupcake."

**Rarity's POV**

"Where are the girls?" I think aloud to myself as I stitch together an ensemble for a client. "School should have ended half an hour ago." The bell to the shop suddenly rings. I immediately stop what I'm doing and rush to the door expecting Tobias and Sweetie Belle. Instead I'm greeted by Fluttershy.

"Are you busy?" She asks me in her usual soft voice. "Because if you are I can come back and-" "No, no Fluttershy dear I'm not busy." I say "Good" She says "I just came to drop off Opal from her grooming." She places a basket on the ground. Opal jumps out from underneath a blanket and runs upstairs. "Thank you so much Fluttershy I cannot express how grateful I am." I say "It's my pleasure" Fluttershy says "I better be going now. I promised Angel we'd have another picnic today." I watch as she walks down the dirt road and slam the door behind me. "Oh dear Celestia where are those girls?" I say.

**Koya's POV**

Sweetie Belle and I walk out of Sugar Cube Corner. Each one cupcake in hoof. 'Thank god, Celestia left a bit of money in my saddle bag for me.' I think to myself, taking a bite of my cherry cupcake. As we walk to Rarity's I notice a poster on the side of a building. I look at the poster: **PONYVILLE POP CHOIR **it reads** SATURDAYS, 1pm, HILLSIDE PARK  
**  
"That is so cool! I should join this." I say to Sweetie pointing at the poster. She nods in agreement. "I've always loved music." I say "I can sing, I can play Piano, Drums and all sorts of instrument. I'm also learning to play the guitar." I turn to walk away, when suddenly I crash into something, I slam to the ground.

"Ow! That really hurts!" A voice says. I rub my head and open my eyes. Lying on the ground near me is a young, unicorn stallion. He had a beige coat and a long chocolate-brown mane tipped silver. The stallion had purple eyes and black rectangular glasses. His cutie mark was a chocolate chip cookie with a bite taken out of it.  
"Sorry 'bout that" I say as Sweetie Belle helps me up.

"You ok?" Another stallion asks the first one, running over to help him up. He was a grey stallion, black mane in the form of a Mohawk and brilliant blue eyes, his cutie mark a saw blade with a black wing in front of it.

"Is your wing ok?" The brown stallion asks pointing at my wing, a worried expression on his face. I look at my unfurled wing. "It's a little bent but I'll be ok." I say, a look of relief taking over his face. "Koya Blair" I say extending a hoof out to him, he takes it and we shake hooves. "I'm Cookie Crunch" the stallion replies letting go of my hoof and picking his argyle sweater and glasses up off the ground.  
"Raze Silverwing" the other stallion says "Nice to meet you guys" I say. Sweetie Belle tugs at my mane. "What?" I ask looking down at her half annoyed.

"Can we go home now?" She asks "I want to go see Rarity." "Sure" I say "I'll see you guys later." I say waving goodbye to Cookie Crunch and Raze.

**Cookie's POV**

'Wow, that Koya chick is so hot!' I think to myself 'and an alicorn! How can this day get any better?'

"Crunch? Hey! Crunch!" Raze yells snapping me out of my daze. "What's up man?" He asks me. "Oh, um nothing. I was just thinking about that mare." I reply "you like her dude?" Raze asks in a sly voice nudging me. "What?! No!" I say slugging him in the arm. "Whatever dude" He replies.

**Koya's POV**

"There you are!" Rarity says as we enter the Carousel Boutique.

"Our trip home to a little longer than I expected" I say.

"We met a colt" Sweetie Belle sings over and over, skipping around Rarity and I.

"Tell me about this colt." Rarity says narrowing her eyes. After Sweetie Belle leaves

"Technically, he was a stallion and there were two of them." I say "Their names were Raze Silverwing and Cookie Crunch." Rarity gasps and puts a hoof to her mouth. "What?" I ask "do you know them?" "They both went to school with me when I was a filly" Rarity says with a huff, making her mane fall in front of her face. Just as she goes to adjust her mane there is a knock at the door. "I'll get it" I say going over to the door. "Hello?" I say as I open the door to find…no one. I look down at the ground to find a long rectangular box addressed to…me? "What do you think it is?" I ask Rarity closing the door. "There's no return address on it" "Why don't you open it and find out?" She asks "seems like a plan" I say opening one end of the box. I hold the box, opened end facing the floor and a keyboard falls out, as well as an envelope and a few pieces of paper and a black handled case. "It's a keyboard. Who would send me a keyboard?" I ask sitting down on the ground. I place the keyboard on my lap, turning it on and play a few minor scales. "Why don't you look at the card?" Rarity asks picking up the papers which I notice are actually songs on sheet music…love songs! I rip open the envelope and look at the card. The cover is pink with various coloured paper flowers on it and my name written neatly on it. I open the card and I immediately feel weak when I catch a glimpse of who it was from. I open my mouth but no words come out. "Well…what does it say?" Rarity asks impatiently, I hold out the card to her, she takes it from me and reads the inside out loud.

_Koya, First of all I must say, I hope you like the keyboard. Secondly, I'd like to get to know you a little better. Meet me at the Hillside Park tonight. Bring the keyboard if you want. _

_Yours Truly, Cookie Crunch_

"I think he likes you" Rarity says slyly putting the card down. I shake my head back and forth a few times to wake myself up. "You…you think so?" I ask "One-hundred percent certain." "Well, in that case I'm going to need you make me something to wear for tonight." I say "what did you have in mind?" Rarity asks Notepad and Quill in hoof.

**Author's Note: Ooh a date! What fun! What will happen? Sorry this chapter took so long, the next one may take a little while but hopefully not too long. Secondly, OC'S YAY! Here they be**

**Chocolate Cookie © Evil Genius**

**Raze Silverwing © devon davidson**

**Tell me what you think, still plenty of space for OC's or any story ideas you might have. And, if any of you reading this want to draw Koya or Cookie or them together, by all means, my friend and I won't mind at all. Send them to me at my deviantart account, I want to see what you guys can come up with. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Cookies in the park**

"Koya darling come out here and show us your new outfit." Rarity calls from downstairs.

"Coming" I yell back 'but why she had to invite everypony else I'll never know' I think. I close the door my room and casually trot down the stairs. Suddenly, I trip on something and come crashing down, hitting the ground with a THUD!

"Koya, Are you alright?" Twilight asks running over to me. "Just fine" I reply getting up and dusting myself off.

"I like your outfit" Rainbow Dash says, trying not to laugh at my fall. "Thanks" I reply "Rarity made it." I look down at my outfit. A purple, plaid newsboy cap sat on my head, just past my horn, matching my gold and hot pink bangle bracelets and thick gold chain necklace she had lying around. I also was wearing a simple, blue, ruffled jean skirt, blue jean jacket and plain light grey tank top.

"I better get going or I'll be late!" I say glancing at the clock. I grab the handle of the black keyboard case and sling my saddlebag across my back. Waving good bye to my new found friends and venturing into the darkness.

Walking through Pony Ville, I immediately notice the drop in liveliness from this morning. A heavy silence was in the air, except the sound my hooves and the musical beat of a nearby night club.

"Hello beautiful." Cookie Crunch says in a sexy voice. The light brown stallion in his argyle sweater, laid down on a red and white checkered blanket as I climb the hill at the park.

"Hello to you too" I say back sitting down on the blanket.

"Cookie?" He asks, picking up a plate of cookies out of nowhere.

"Thanks" I say taking a cookie off the plate. I take a small bite of the cookie when suddenly; the brown/silver maned stallion comes closer to me and takes a bite of the cookie in my mouth!

"Mmm delicious" he says, sounding even sexier. I feel my cheeks get hot just looking at him.

"I…If-if you wanted a cookie...you could have just gotten your own." I say shakily turning my gaze away.

"But what fun is that?" He asks calmly. Turning my head with his hoof to meet his gaze, his violet eyes shining in the moonlight. My cheeks full on red and on fire I watch as he scoots closer to me and starts leaning in-ward. Cookie Crunch takes grips my head with both hooves and kisses me, full on lips, his tongue entwined in mine, fighting for control within our locked lips, I closed my eyes and savor the few moments of happiness, without a care in the world.

"Let's go to PON-3's club" Cookie says, after we stop making out with each other.

"Sure" I say exasperatedly, still trying to recover from the unexpected moment. We leave the blanket and walk down the dirt road to the night club, hoof-in-hoof. Smiling all the way..

The loud music blasts in our ears as we enter the packed room. Cookie tells me it's not usually this busy on Fridays but, tonight is karaoke night so more ponies usually show up. We sit down at a table near the doors. I look around the room. Light's flashing, music blaring, ponies dancing.  
My first night club.

"Koya? Koy?" Cookie says, waving his hoof in front of my face.

"Huh?" I say looking over at my light brown stallion. His face flooded with concern and possibly fear for his new mare friend.

"You ok?" He asks "you seem to be zoning out a lot today."

"Yeah" I chuckle "I just haven't been here in so long." **-Lie**

"Ok good, cuz for a second there I thought you've never been here!" He says laughing.

"What can I get you two?" A blonde maned earth pony waitress asks handing us each a menu

"I'll have a cherry soda" I say handing the mare back the menu

"and I'll have the ruby grapefruit vodka cooler, please." Cookie says handing his menu off to the mare.

"Sure, they'll be out in a sec." The waitress says happily trotting of to the kitchen.

"Your drink looks so good!" I say looking at my colt friend's as the waitress sets my drink on the table.

"You should have some." He says taking a sip from the half full can, pushing a full glass of it in my direction. I cautiously levitate the glass with my magic _(yes, I perfected the levitation spell) _and take a small sip of the fizzy beverage. I immediately get excited as the alcohol enters my blood stream, I shudder with delight.

"All right party goers!" PON-3 yells through her microphone. "You ponies ready to party?!" The crowd screams and yells, signaling they're ready for whatever the DJ has in store. "Good" she says "cuz now the mic's on to you. So who wants it?" one by one ponies make a line from the stage.

"I should sing something!" I say getting up, taking a sip of soda and running up on the stage.

"What 'ya want to sing?" PON-3 asks when I get to the front of the line. I briefly look through the song book and whisper in her ear the song I want to sing.

"Ok party ponies!" PON-3 calls out. "We got a new pony here at the club, Tobi from Manehatten who just moved to Pony Ville! Give her a warm round applause!" Everypony looks at me on stage and bursts into a loud round of applause and screaming. The DJ gives me the microphone and tells me to signal her when I'm ready.

"Hey guys!" I say "I'm gonna sing Come and get it for you guys tonight." I signal PON-3 and she sets the needle on the record.

When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na  
When you rea-a-a-ady  
When you rea-a-a-ady  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na, na na na, na na na

You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it  
Hate the way I love you  
All day all night  
Maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie

I'm not too shy to show I love you  
I got no regrets  
I love you much too, much to hide you  
This love ain't finished yet  
This love ain't finished yet  
So baby whenever you're ready

When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na  
When you rea-a-a-ady  
When you rea-a-a-ady  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that  
And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs  
I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie  
No lie

I'm not too shy to show I love you  
I got no regrets  
So baby whenever you're ready

When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na  
When you rea-a-a-ady  
When you rea-a-a-ady  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na

This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so  
Yeah

When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na  
When you rea-a-a-ady  
When you rea-a-a-ady  
When you ready come and get it  
Na na na na, na na na, na na na

The whole crowd goes wild! I take a huge bow and look to the back of the room  
to see my stallion. Instead, it's Cookie Crunch with Rarity, Rainbow Dash and  
Pinkie Pie. I hop off stage and gallop as fast as I can over to the foursome.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" I ask/yell at the mares. "I  
thought you guys were busy tonight."

"I thought you were at the hill?" Rainbow says.

"And just to clear things up Rainbow Dash made me come here, I was busy  
working." Rarity says

"Di...did you guys here me sing?" I ask.

They nod their heads, confirming. "Every word" the two mares say at  
the same time. Pinkie being nowhere to be found.

"You sounded REALLY good Koy. I didn't know everypony called you Tobi."  
Cookie Crunch suddenly pipes up. Taking off his sweater, throwing it on a chair  
and putting a hoof on my shoulder, looking at me with that cute expression he  
gives me. Suddenly RD and Rarity gasp.

"What?" Cookie and I ask at the same time.

"Do you know who that is?!" Rarity asks me.

"Of course I do" I say hugging Cookie around the neck. "He's my  
colt friend." Suddenly I see the DJ mare looking a while at us before  
announcing something over the speakers.

"Look out folks this club just got hot!" She announces "Let's  
get Tobi and Diamond Moon out here for a duet eh?" The crowd goes wild  
again at the white unicorn's announcement.

"Who's Diamond Moon?" I ask letting go of my lover colt and looking  
around.

"We tried to tell you Koya." Rarity says.

"I'm an actor" Cookie Crunch says "Diamond Moon is the main  
characters name in my hit movie series. Easy 400 Million in the theaters. Now  
let's go up there and give 'em what they want to hear!"

**Author's Note: Hey, Hey, Sorry it took so long, vacation, writers block. But I wanted to get this chapter and the next one out together since they are so important. Also, going to change the rating to "T" for a few reasons shown in the next chapter (sorry to my younger audience.) The song is  
Come and get it By: Selena Gomez, I don't own the song, nor Selena.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Rockin' It!**

"Let's go up there and give 'em what they want to hear!" Cookie Crunch says pulling me on stage.

"You guys know what you want to sing?" PON-3 asks us.

"We do" Cookie says nodding.

"We do?" I ask looking at him.

He nods; I just go along with it. The DJ hands us both a wireless mic and starts playing a techno beat as the first verse nears, Cookie grabs me around the waist, and pulls me closer to him, mares swoon and one or two faint at the sight of us together.

(Cookie is bold, Koya is Italic and both together is normal)

**I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah**

_But if I fall for you  
I'll never recover  
If I fall for you  
I'll never be the same_

**I really wanna love some pony**  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way  
You can take me all the way  
**I really wanna touch some pony  
I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But,** you can take me all the way  
You can take me all the way

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_  
**Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah  
**_But if I fall for you  
I'll never recover  
If I fall for you  
I'll never be the same_

**I really wanna love some pony**  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
BOTH: I know we're only half way there  
But you can take me all the way  
You can take me all the way  
_I really wanna touch some pony_  
_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there  
But_, **you can take me all the way  
You can take me all the way**

_Ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Oh, oh, oh_

**I don't know where to start  
I'm just a little lost  
I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop  
I don't know what to do  
I'm right in front of you**  
Asking you to stay, you should stay  
Stay with me tonight, yeah

**I really wanna love some pony  
I really wanna dance the night away  
I know we're only half way there  
But**, you can take me all the way  
You can take me all the way  
**I really wanna touch some pony**  
_I think about you every single day  
I know we're only half way there  
But, _you can take me all the way  
You can take me all the way

Ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Oh, oh, oh

You can take me all the way  
You can take me all the way

Cookie let's go of me and he and I take a bow as mares and stallions scream and cheer.

The rest of the night is a lot of fun. Dancing, more singing and even a little drinking. At 1:15 the club closed, everypony, kicked out.

Cookie and I walked along the side of the road until we reach a long, single, mansion-like condominium near the out skirts of town.

"My home!" He says flinging open the door. A crystal chandler, a long L shaped couch, Jacuzzi tub. Just a small list of things I see as I explore the house. Cookie guides me into his room. I gasp; Cookie Crunch's room is GIGANTIC! His king sized bed was made up nicely with a pearl white silk sheets and a midnight black blanket, lined with rose petals. I quickly slip off my clothes in the bathroom and make myself comfy in the bed.  
Cookie turns off the lights and slips into bed beside me.

BOOM! Goes a clap of thunder. Waking me up with a start.

"Huh? What's wrong babe?" A sleepy Cookie asks

"I'm scared" I say innocently. Cookie Crunch slips out of bed.

"Be right back." He says. He returns a few minutes later. Slips himself into bed and hugs me close to his body.

"Now...where were we?" He asks in a sexy tone, laying side-ways, his left hoof on his cheek, the other stroking my mane.

"I believe you were about to show me a magic trick" I reply, turning to him.

The next few hours are a blur. But, one things for sure. We both got to know each other A LOT better.

**Author's Note: Hey, How are you enjoying the story so what's new? How you been? Ok, no more small talk, I need help, inspiration if you will, a few OC's, a bit of fan art maybe a chapter idea or two. How 'bout it? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Trouble**

Light floods the room through the cracks of the closed blinds.  
I yawn and stretch myself out. Fortunately, Cookie Crunch was still asleep. I quickly brush my mane down, kiss Cookie on the cheek and leave with all my stuff.

"Where have you been?" Rarity asks as I walk in the door of the boutique that morning. "I was getting worried about you."

"I just stayed over at Cookie's." I say, Rarity just nods her head and returns to her work. Suddenly, Twilight comes bursting through the door way, tired and out of breath.

"What's wrong Twi?" I ask my purple unicorn friend

"Tro...trouble, park, come quick!" Is all she could say before running out the door. Rarity quickly puts down her work and we go after Twilight.

We push climb the steep hill to find two ponies fighting in the center. A black alicorn with red eyes and a red and blacked streaked mane was fighting a white Pegasus with dark, almost dark blue/black mane and tail. His mane was short except for his bangs which were very long, covering his eyes and most of his face. The pegasus had blue, almost white eyes with dark circles around and under them. He was bearing a striking resemblance to Everett, my EX.

"Maybe we should do something." Twilight suggests.

"I completely agree..." Rarity says "...Koya?"

"Me? Why me?" I ask.

"You just have a way with ponies." The white unicorn replies, backing away with Twilight.

"I do" I agree. As I approach the two, the alicorn looks at me, keeping the other pinned to the ground. Then, teleports a few feet away, stares at me a while longer and runs off.

"You ok?" I ask the Pegasus, helping him up.

"Ye...yeah" he says, dusting himself off and fixing his mane, his eyes fixed on the ground. He looks up. "K-Koya? Is that you?" He asks bewilderedly, flipping his mane out of his face to get a good look at me.

"Everett?" I ask back.

"So, it is you." He says calmly. "Where are we? How did we get here? Why am I a friggin' pony?! Wh-" But I silence him. I motion for him to come with me, he follows obediently. If I'm going to tell him he's not on earth, I don't want anypony to know I'm not either even though deep down I'm still furious with him.

"So...we're ponies?" Everett asks.

"Yes" I reply firmly

"and this is a world full of ponies."

"Yes, but there are unicorns, earth ponies, pegasi that's you and alicorns which is what I am."  
"Oookay then." He replies "so...what's with the tattoo?" He asks pointing at his flank, a flaming guitar as a cutie mark."

"That's a cutie mark." I explain "it shows what your special talent is."

"One more question, how did I get here?" He asks

"Well..." I say getting a little mad. "I got here after you and your goons stopped beating me half to death after school!"

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that." He says scratching the back of his neck.  
"Where am I gonna stay?"

"I know a nice little hotel near here. Come on, I'll take you to it." I say getting up and starting to walk away, my EX hot on my trail.

Suddenly, Cookie Crunch comes running up to us as we're about to enter the hotel.

"Hey babe" he says kissing my cheek then, realizing I wasn't alone. "Who's your friend?" He asks.

"Everett" I say "he's new to town too. He and I used to go out, no big deal."

"Nice" Cookie says "I'm Cookie Crunch, Koya's new coltfriend."

"Cool, I'll see you guys later." Everett says going into the hotel.

**Author's Note: Hey, short chapter! Because, the next one, I want to make long, it's gonna be pretty eventful.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I'm…what?**

~4 Weeks later~

"UGG" I moan, rolling over on my bed. The past month or so, I've been sick, tired and irritable. Not to mention I've gained an abnormal amount of weight since the day of the night club.

Suddenly, feeling very sick, I rush to the bathroom. Where I start to empty the contents of my stomach into Rarity's toilet. Clearly able to hear my audible vomiting noises, Rarity calls to ask if I'm alright. Poking her head through the door, she makes a disgusted face.

"Not...really" I say, proceeding to vomit more.

After the vomiting episode, Rarity sits me down at the table and tries to convince me to eat something.

**Rarity's POV**

When I offer her food, she wrinkles her nose at it and turns away.

"Koya, we need to get some food into you," I insist.

"It'll just come back up," she says weakly. The best I can do is get her to eat a few pieces of toast. I watch as she goes back upstairs to bed and then, I call her coltfriend.

"Koya's sick," I tell him "she's tired, constant vomiting episodes, I'm worried about her."

"Relax," he tells me "I'll take her to the doctor's this afternoon. Where is she?"

"Up in her room sleeping."

"Thanks." He says, then hangs up

**Cookie's POV**

I come to the shop this afternoon because Rarity was concerned for Tobi's well-being. Rarity opens the door and leads me up to Koya's room. I walk in as quietly as possible.

Koya was fast asleep in her bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and kiss her awake, which seems to startle her a little. She moan's slightly before turning over in her sleep. Suddenly, she's sitting up, eyes wide in alarm and short of breath.

"Hey, sexy" I say, pushing a price of red/blue hair behind her ear. She looks at me and relaxes immediately.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me sleepily.

"Rarity called," I say softly. "Say's you're sick. I'm gonna take you for a check-up. Rarity's probably going to come with us. Sweetie's at Flutter Shy's."

"Mmm 'kay," Koya says slowly slipping out of bed.

**Koya's POV**

I was walking down the road to the hospital with Cookie Crunch when he pulls me aside near a bush, crouching down.

"What the heck?" I ask, half-annoyed.

"Shh" he says peering over the bush watching a group of ponies go by. "Paparazzi." He whispers "they're always after me, you to now."

"Why?" I ask as we continue walking down the road. The tip of the building coming up over the horizon.

"Because," my coltfriend says "I'm famous and you're my marefriend." I nod.

"And they'll be all over me in seconds?" I ask. Cookie nods. As we walk into the hospital, I talk to the receptionist. Then, Cookie and I sit down in the waiting room, meeting up with Rarity, Twilight and Apple Jack.

"Miss Blair?" The nurse says. I get up and follow the nurse, a light purple earth pony mare with a soft yellow mane. The name 'Star' engraved on her name tag. Cookie tags along with me as well as we venture down the brightly lit, white hallway.

"What seems to be the problem?" A sky blue stallion asks me as I sit on the crinkling sterile paper covering a long blue bed.

"Fatigue, irritability, vomiting and abnormal weight gain." Cookie says. I turn my head away in embarrassment that he was telling the grey maned doctor instead of me.

"Well, I'm just going to do a simple blood test to make sure everything's alright." The doctor says.

~45 Minutes later~

"What?" I ask in utter disbelief, looking at the clipboard in my hooves. Cookie had gone back to the waiting room so it was just the doctor and I. "I'm what?" I ask again, still looking at the clipboard.

"AAAHH!" I scream out of sudden anger. I lunge at the doctor, his back turned to me.

**Cookie Crunch's POV**

I enter the room to find Koya sitting on the doctor's back, pinning him down and threatening to kill him with a reflex hammer.

Koya looks at me, tears starting to form in her eyes. Her grip loosens just enough for the scared doctor to escape. He runs out of the room in a hurry. Still crouched down on her hooves and knees, she let's go of the little rubber hammer and rushes to my side. Koya buries her muzzle into my neck, tears flowing from her face, soaking my argyle sweater and dropping to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly, gently stroking her mane. She tries to respond but her muffled voice in my sweater. "What was that?" I ask. I lift the pink alicorn's head up, her gaze meeting mine, the tears still flowing from her face. She clutches her stomach tightly, as if trying to force the answer out of herself.

"I-I...I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note: Woah, didn't see that one coming!  
****And h****ey, super short chapter. **

** Time for OC'S!  
****Star By: Gamerbro12**

**I also found used a few Hunger Games quotes that fit.**

**Until next time bronies & pegasisters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Canterlot Emergency**

**Koya's POV**

"I'm pregnant" I say, looking up at Cookie Crunch.

"What? Tha...that's great!" He says hugging me tightly.

"The doctor said I was only 5 weeks along."

"Awesome," he says in a calmer voice.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Looking for the perfect time to tell everypony?"

"Yes," I murmur. The doctor comes in and tells me things I should  
expect as well as things I should and should not do. Unfortunately, magic and  
flying when not necessary are two of those things.

"And just when Rainbow taught you how to fly." Cookie Crunch says  
standing beside me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"I recommend you make a doctor's appointment two months from now."  
The doctor says.

"Thanks and sorry doc." I say walking out the door. We make an  
appointment and walk out the hospital main doors with Rarity, Twilight and Apple Jack.

"Well, what did the doctor say?" Rarity asks anxiously.

"Not much," I shrug. Suddenly, Spike runs up to us from down the  
hill, a piece of paper in his claw.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike says in a panicked voice. "This  
letter came from Princess Celestia, it sounds urgent!

"Calm down Spike," Twilight says taking the letter from him with her  
magic and reading it aloud.

_My dearest Twilight Sparkle,_

_It has come to my attention that two residents  
of Pony Ville have been kidnapped and taken to Canterlot. I need you and the  
other elements of harmony to come at once and defeat this foe._

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

"That sounds mighty big Twi." Apple Jack says as Twilight finishes  
reading the letter.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Rainbow Dash says as we walk to the train station. "We're going  
to Canterlot to stop a kidnapping because the police are too lazy to do it themselves?"

"Precisely" Twilight replies.

"Ok then." Rainbow says boarding the train.

"Are you sure you guys want to come?" Twilight asks Cookie Crunch and I.

"Of course Twilight, come on it'll be fun!" I say.

"Ok then," she replies as we board the train behind her.

* * *

Ahh the train. I haven't been on a train in over three years.

"I love trains," I say as we pull out of the station. Cookie and I  
sit across from Twilight and Rarity. Myself claiming my favorite spot, a window  
seat facing the front of the train.

"I so love trains." I whisper to myself. It was late at night,  
everyone nodded off except for me. Thoughts of motherhood flooding my head. The  
statement about trains was me trying to distract myself to force the other  
thoughts out of my head.

'Will I make a good enough mother to sustain the lives inside of me?' I think  
looking down at my slightly bloated stomach. Though what almost put me into  
shock was when I was pregnant with more than one.

All was calm and peaceful. Until, thunder boomed from above. Waking up  
everypony but Rainbow Dash who I heard could sleep through just about anything,  
Twilight and somehow Rarity was able to sleep through it as well.

"Eek!" Fluttershy shrieks, hiding underneath her seat as another clap  
of thunder lets out followed by multiple rips of lightning. A tired Apple Jack  
yawns and crouches down to comfort the scared pegasus.

"Aww," I gasp lovingly. My face pressed to the window in awe,  
watching as the lightning strikes.

"You like the lightning eh?" Cookie chuckles.

"Mmm hmm," I say nodding. Not taking my eyes off the sky.

"The thunder too?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist. Pulling  
me into an affectionate hug.

"Yep," I reply as I hear the loudest clap of thunder. Absolutely  
captivated by the natural phenomenon.

"You're gonna make a great mother."

"That's what I was thinking"

**~Morning~ ~Canterlot~**

I gasp looking around Canterlot as we step off the train. Pristine white walls,  
expensive looking ponies everywhere. Like the stereotypical England on Earth.

"Princess Celestia said we needed to go to the Canterlot sculpture  
garden." Twilight says motioning us with her hoof before galloping off.  
"That's where the kidnapper is supposed to be."

**~Garden~**

"You ok Koy?" Cookie Crunch asks me.

"Ye-yeah, fine." I reply shakily as we walk through the garden  
"wh-why you ask?"

"You look a little weak," he replies.

"N-no. No, I'm fine. This place is just really creepy."

"I agree," Rainbow Dash says flying right in between Cookie and I.  
"This place is totally creepy."

We're about to turn back when I spot a dark shadow near one of the sculptures  
in broad day light. The sculpture of Discord, I was told about on the train  
ride into Canterlot.

As we approach, the shadow stirs, an ominous light shines from above to show the  
same alicorn from the first day Everett came to Pony Ville. The lights turn off  
and the garden returns to full daylight.

"Solar Flare?" Apple Jack asks. "What the hay are you doin'  
here?"

"It what you're not doing here!" She replies fiercely knocking out  
everypony but Cookie and I without even touching them.

"I won't let you do this!" I say standing on my hind legs, ready for  
what was to come.

"I wouldn't recommend you try fighting me." The daughter of Discord  
sneers "I've got something you want."

"And what would that b-" But I'm unable to finish my sentence because  
the evil mare pulls out Everett from behind the skinny statues dragoniques.

"Oh no," I gasp. Everett was badly bruised and cut. He was bleeding  
even worse. Everett had a terrible black eye and looked as if he were on the  
verge of unconsciousness and possibly death.__

"To-Tobias? Help" were Everett's last words before he fell unconscious.

"Did I do good papa?" Solar asks looking up at the statue. Holding the limp bloody pegasus by his under arms.

"Don't do it Koya." Cookie warns "think of the kid."

"Cookie..." I reply, half-ass smirk on my face. "...it'll be fine. I'm pregnant, not useless."

**Author's Note: Hey, two-parted chapter! Part 2 coming up soon. I won't be able to post for a week or so. Going to camp YAY! No wifi there but, I'll still continue writing. If you have any questions PM me or write them on the review page. I love answering them** **for you. But, if you want me to give away anything that happens later in the story. We may be able to arrange ****_something_****. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Canterlot Brawl: Koya vs. Solar Flare**

**Author's Note: SOOOOOOOOO sorry (again.) This chapter was done I swear. But I was camping ALOT, summer and all and had absolutely NO access to internet.**

* * *

"Cookie..." I reply, half-ass smirk on my face. "...it'll be fine. I'm pregnant, not useless."

"Give it up!" Solar Flare says throwing Everett to the ground like a cheap rag doll, his blood staining the pale brown dirt. I watch as the dark alicorn levitates multiple boulders and hurdles them in my direction. I quickly dodge them all, the last one barely hitting the side of my head.

"Get behind that boulder!" I command Cookie Crunch.

"But Koy I-"

"Now!" I yell sternly, Cookie does what he's told and gets behind the boulder to avoid the potential harm I knew was going to come.

"Aww how sweet, ready for some more?" Solar asks.

"Are you?" I ask back. I run up to Solar Flare and slam my hooves into her cheast as hard as I can. The blow sends her flying into one of the statues. It crumbles on top of her, burying her alive. For a moment, I thought she was dead. Until, I notice the shards of broken rock beginning to stir.

"You think a little rubble will stop me?" The alicorn asks flying up and out of the ruined sculpture, landing a few feet in front of me.

"Not anymore" I say.

"Then stop this!" Solar sends a dark purple laser beam out of her horn. Unable to dodge its heat seeking properties, I'm struck by it. I try to keep strong during the agonizing pain but, it's too much for me to handle.  
"Koya!" Cookie Crunch screams in despair. Trying to approach me hesitantly as I'm being hit.

"No! Get back!" I yell after Solar stops shooting at me. I clench my jaw to avoid screaming out and attracting others.

"Ha ha!" She laughs.

"What did you do?" I ask looking at her. I ask dropping to my knees, clutching my stomach which was in terrible pain. Worse than the beam itself, it hurt twenty times worse!

"You know just sped up your time a little." She replies before trying to run away, stopping in her tracks as she runs into somepony.

"Stop right there!" A voice booms. An official looking white unicorn stallion, wearing purple and gold armor is blocking Solar Flare's path. Almost twenty other soldiers in the remote area.

"C-captain Shining Armor of the royal guard?" Solar asks while being taken away.

"Yes, we've been trying to track you down for months for the kidnapping and murdering of innocent ponies." He replies.

"Wait!" I cry. "What did you mean by sped up time?"

"I don't know, ask somepony else." She says looking over her shoulder at me, a snide grin on her face.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Cookie asks coming up to me and helping me up.

"I don't know" I reply.

"I don't know either, but we better go get it checked out at the Canterlot hospital. Something might be wrong with you or the foal."

"Everett!" I scream, realizing I went through the pain to save him. I run over to the bloody, battered human turned pegasus.

"Poor guy." Cookie and I say at the same time.

"We'll take it from here." Two earth ponies say coming up from behind us. They place Everett on a stretcher and placing him in an ambulance and driving away.

"What-what happened?" Rainbow Dash she and the other mares ask, waking up after being knocked out by Solar Flare.

"I'll explain later" I say "Everett's been taken to hospital, and Cookie and I have got to get over there."

"We'll see you in Pony Ville tomorrow." Cookie adds. With that Cookie and I rush to the hospital to see my EX and the fate of our children.

**~Night Time~ ~Canterlot General Hospital~ ~Ultrasound Room~**

"How far along did you say you were?" The befuddled doctor asks looking from me to the ultrasound screen.

"5 weeks" I reply, awkwardly lying on the uncomfortable bed. Cookie sitting casually in the chair beside me, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well then," the doctor replies. "I've got two pieces of good news and then something interesting I found."

"We'll take the good news." Cookie says speaking for both of us. Pushing his, large round glasses farther up his muzzle.

"Ok, the first bit of good news is Koya is pregnant with six healthy foals."

"SIX!" Cookie and I yell at the same time. My coltfriend leaping off his chair and onto the floor.

"Ye-yes" the doctor says straightening her rectangular glasses. "Two pegasi, Two unicorns ,an earth pony and possibly an alicorn. The bad news us they've all developed to where they should be in the sixth and a half month."

"What! Six?!" Cookie replies, picking his glasses up off the floor, placing them on the neckline of his blood splattered argyle sweater.

"Wow," I whisper in disbelief. I look up at the screen, the six blobs on the screen were living inside of me, depending on me. The doctor turns off the machine and the picture disappears.

"I think Solar Flare did this to you. Let's go home now." Cookie says angrily. "Let's go home." Cookie, trying to convince me he wasn't mad, taught me he couldn't lie very well. Not being able to see Everett because he was still being treated, we head to the train station not too far away. It was going to be a long ride back to Pony Ville.

**~Pony Ville~**

**Cookie Crunch's POV**

I think its best you move in with me." I say, looking at Koya flopped out on my couch.

"Ok," she replies casually. "I can go get my stuff later. But the thought occurred to me, when are we actually going to tell somepony I'm pregnant?"

"If they don't figure it out at first glance, we can tell your friends today." I shrug, "I'll write a letter to my parents in Las Pegasus, they'll be coming in a few weeks."

"Why not just tell them then?"

"Makes sense." he says "just, be careful the press doesn't find out."

"Ok, I will." At that moment, my buddy Raze Silverwing comes in through the front door.

"Uh, hey Cookie, hey Koya," my grey pegasus roommate says awkwardly. Raze and I share my house...it's been interesting. Us both being major celebrities.

"Hey," I say back to him.

"Um...the producers need you to stop by the set later to film you standing by the cliff, ASAP." He says. "Also, the lead woman just quit."

"What? Damn," I mutter under my breath. Suddenly, a great idea pops into my head. "Hey Koya?" I say.

"Yeah?" She replies looking up from a piece of string she was playing with.

"Maybe you could be the lead woman."

"I'm not much of an actor." She admits.

"They don't want acting, they want beauty." I say, her cheeks bushing at my words.

"I could try," she giggles.

"Let's go down to the set and see if they think so too." I say helping her up and opening the door for her.

"Hold up dude," Raze whispers, pulling me by the neck on my sweater. He waits until Koya's out the door before the holds up his hoof.

"Brohoof for knocking her up dude." He says. Mad, I walk out the door, leaving him hanging.

**Author's Note: OC'S only one. ****Raze  
Silverwing By: ****devon davidson**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

**Author's Note: Hey, I've been getting some pretty positive reviews lately, thanks for all the moral support. Sorry if this chapter is kind of low quality and rushed. Fan art and plot twists are still being accepted. After a complete re-do of this chapter, I think it's safe for moral eyes.**

* * *

"Beautiful! Magnificent! She's just the pony we were looking for!" Exclaims the director of the movie, circling around an anxious Koya.

"So, is she hired?" I ask on the edge of my seat.

"Is she hired? Of course she is!" He says. "We've been looking for a pregnant mare to play the part, and now we've got one! Look at her, she practically glows!"

"Umm...thanks." Koya says awkwardly, staring at the director like he was insane.

"We'll get you your costume while you get your make up done and we'll give you a chance to look at the script and we'll start filming in about an hour."

"Sounds like a plan." Koya says, relieved the director stopped circling her.

**Koya's POV**

The lights, the cameras, the costumes! I've never been in a movie before. Then again, I never thought I'd ever be a pony either. Not being able to follow my day plan was disappointing but, spending the day on a movie set made up for it.

I was dressed up in an expensive looking, fiery red off the shoulder gown. Cookie in a black tuxedo with a neck tie the same colour as my dress.

"For this scene, were going to have Diamond Moon, a pureblood vampire and Crystal Comet, a regular pony, ditching their party to sit outside together. Looking at the sunset and marveling at the thought of their foal." The director tells us. "Aaannd ACTION!"

"Crystal," Cookie says looking into my eyes. "Tonight's been amazing. I'm so happy with you; we're perfect for each other."

"Diamond," I say back. "You're amazing! I'm glad you're this foal's father and in a few days, she'll think so too." I rub my stomach lovingly and Cookie places a hoof on mine.

"I love you." He whispers before leaning in and drawing some "blood" from my neck. Though he was only acting, it felt so good.  
I didn't want him to stop.

"CUT!" The director yells. "That was perfect.****

"Thanks," Cookie and I say at the same time.

Cookie, we need you for the confrontation scene with the guild. Koya, you're done for the day, you can go home now.

I take off the dress and hand it back to the stylist and put on the cute outfit I bought in Canterlot. Nowhere else in mind to go, I head to Cookie's house.

**~Cookie's house~**

I quietly open the door on the off chance Raze is asleep.

"Anypony home?" I ask quietly...no reply, everypony was gone.

I grab a snack and I flop myself onto the couch, turn on the TV and start watching the first Diamond Moon movie. If I'm going to be in the 5th movie, I may as well watch the first four.

"You better thank me," Cookie says coming through the door late that night. "It took forever to convince Rarity to let me in to grab your stuff." He tosses my bag on his bed and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"It IS late." I say looking out the window. My phone falls out of my saddle bag and makes a buzzing sound, indicating a text.

"A text?" I ask aloud, it was from Twyla, she'd been my best friend since preschool. All I wanted to know was HOW she texted me. Celestia had said time was stopped in my world for the time being.

'So excited for the school dance this weekend, only 3 more days, yay! -Twyla'  
"Ready for bed?" Cookie asks slipping into his plush, expensive bed. I was so busy thinking, I didn't hear him come out of the bathroom.

"Good night Koya," Cookie says planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Good Night Cookie," I say as the lights turn off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Kiss and tell**

**~Morning~**

I wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking and Cookie Crunch singing. I roll out of bed, go to the bathroom, quickly take a shower and walk to the kitchen to see a huge plate of pancakes and a handsome coltfriend greeting me.

"Good morning sunshine," Cookie says turning of the stove and sitting down beside me. "How are we this morning?"

"Tired," I reply with a yawn.

"I made breakfast this morning, pancakes and fresh strawberries." Cookie's horn glows a silver colour and he levitates some pancakes over to me and places them on my plate. Then proceeds to top them with syrup, sliced strawberries and whipped cream.

"Thanks, it looks really good." I say cutting into the fluffy pancake and taking a bite.

"Ok, today I'm going to tell my friends. I was thinking of asking them all to meet me somewhere together but that'd be too chaotic." I say devouring the rest of my breakfast.

"Agreed, I could just picture it." Cookie says grabbing my plate and setting it in the sink with the other dirty dishes.

"Now I'm thinking of going to all their houses individually."

"I guess whatever works for you."

"It's settled than, I'm going to tell them and you're coming with me."

"Good, wait, what?"

"It'll be fine, don't worry." ****

~Fluttershy's Cottage~

I walk up to the wooden door of Fluttershy's cottage, hoping no one was home I knock on the door. My dreams shattering when Fluttershy asks who it was than sticking her head out the door to see Cookie Crunch and me.

"Oh Koya, please come in. Please sit down," Fluttershy says sweetly, opening the door and letting us inside.

We sit down on one of her couches when I freeze in my tracks as none other than Rainbow Dash comes out from around the corner.

****"I hope you don't mind Rainbow Dash being here." Fluttershy says as her and Dash get comfortable on a different couch. "She's staying at my house while her home's being redone."

"It's no problem Fluttershy; we were wanting in talking to her anyway." Cookie says speaking for both is us as usual.

"Ok..." I start, "I've planned to tell everypony this for a while so I'm just going to say it...I'm pregnant."

"Wow," a surprised Rainbow Dash says. Fluttershy still too shocked to speak. Until she suddenly starts hugging me and telling me how great it is.

"Big deal" Rainbow says, instantly killing the moment.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy scolds "don't be so rude and disrespectful! I know you're my guest but so are they and it WILL be a big deal to you soon!"

"Wow just-just wow." I say thinking Fluttershy didn't have it in her to tell anyone off.

"Well we better get going." Cookie says breaking the awkward silence that formed itself, ushering me out the door in a hurry.

"Bye!" I manage to yell as we leave, Cookie slamming the old wooden door behind us with a bang.

"That was awfully rude!" Cookie says with a huff.

"It's ok," I assure him, stroking his chocolate-brown, tipped silver mane. "Let's try Rarity's house next and no, I don't give you permission to shoot anypony."

**~Carousel Boutique~**

I'm about to knock on the door when Rarity opens it, squeals and pulls me inside.

"Fluttershy just called and told me the news, I'm so happy for you!" Rarity says quickly and excitedly. She pulls up a couch and a few chairs and sits on a chair, offering me the plush couch.

"Thanks for leaving me at the door step." Cookie says sarcastically, trying to clean the dust off his glasses as he walks in, sitting on the couch beside me and putting his arm around me.

"So, do you know if you're having a filly, or a colt?"

"Odds are there'll be both." I whisper into my coltfriends ear with a giggle.

"Pardon" Rarity says, "I couldn't hear you."

"I said odds are there'll be both."

"You're having twins?!"

"Sextuplets actually," Cookie pipes up.

"SIX!" Rarity shrieks with delight, running off and returning multiple few pieces of paper.

"Why does everyone say that?" I ask "seriously."

"I'll make some clothing for the foals!" Rarity exclaims. "They'll look so cute!"

"That would be great, thanks Rarity." Cookie says nonchalantly getting off of the plush sofa, "we better get going. We still have to go see Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie."

"Bye Rarity!" I say getting up and walking over to the door. Closing it quietly as the fashion designer gets to work.

** ~Twilight's Library~**

As we approached almost all the lights went out on the library, silhouettes of ponies passing by the windows in the darkened building.

"Is anypony home?" I ask knocking on the door. I heard whispering from behind the door, followed by the sound of Twilight's voice.

"Come on in," the purple unicorn said. As we entered, the lights flashed on to reveille my six friends, Raze and someone else.

The mare was a unicorn with a long sky blue mane and tail. She had light green fur and large silver eyes. Her cutie mark was a blue vase filled with various flowers indicating she was a florist

The room colorfully decorated with streamers, balloons, confetti and beautiful flower arrangements. Assorted snacks and a glass punch bowl were on a table near the wall, a large pile of presents lining the opposing wall.

"SURPRISE!" The 8 ponies yelled out, Pinkie yelling louder than the rest.

"What's all this?" I ask, completely befuddled as Cookie and I walk in.

"It's a party silly!" Pinkie exclaims, freaking me out a little as she suddenly popped up beside me.

"Like it?" Cookie asks leaving my side. I look from the group to Cookie who had a smug grin on his face.

"You set this up didn't you?" I ask he nodded.

"Don't worry; I didn't spare too much info." He says "you can tell them the fine details."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Pinkie says bouncing up and down. "Is it, is it true you're going to have a foal for me to play with?!"

"Six actually Pinkie," I say in my failed attempts to calm her down, the statement only exciting her more.

"You mean...SIX new foals for me to play and have fun with?!" She shrieks with pure delight.

"Whoa, settle down there sugar cube." Applejack says, the pink mare immediately stopping and slowly descending, defying gravity until her hooves touched ground. Where she proceeded to the snack table and put hot sauce on a cupcake.

"Hi," the light green mare says coming up to me. "I'm Floria, I helped set up the party."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say shaking her hoof. "The flowers are beautiful,"

"Thank you," she replies "I run a small florists shop in the middle of town, you should stop by sometime."

"I will, thank you" I say, I walk over to the snack table, grab a light pink frosted cupcake and walk over to where Twilight was standing.

"Hey Twilight," I say casually.

"Oh, Hello Koya," She replies turning around, smiling ear to ear, a glass of red punch in hoof. "Cookie told me the news a few days ago; hope you've felt ok."

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern though Twilight."

"Present Time," Pinkie yells out, sitting me in a chair and pushing the pile of presents in my direction.

"This one's from me and Rainbow Dash," Pinkie says pushing a large, brightly wrapped rectangular box to my feet. The box made strange rattling sounds when I moved it. I slowly opened the lid to show a bunch of toys, stuffed animals and a soft yellow blanket with soft silk trim.

"Thanks you guys, I'm sure the foals will love them."

"This one's from me." Rarity says handing me a tall square box. Inside were a bunch adorable baby outfits and two blankets, one light pink, the other a pale baby blue.

"Aww they're so cute!" I say feeling the soft fabric. Rarity blushes and tells me it was no problem. The rest of the afternoon was a lot of fun. The presents for the foals were adorable and the food was amazing.

"I'm glad we have such good friends." I tell Cookie Crunch as we walk down the side of the road after the party. I was so distracted I didn't notice the other pony walking towards me until we crashed into each other.

"Ow," I mutter rubbing my head. I look up the other pony, also rubbing his head in pain, his sunglasses hanging off his face. He was a light red pegasus stallion. His cutie mark was a complex transmutation circle. He wore purple tinted sunglasses over his brilliant blue eyes and had short, dark brown hair.

"S-sorry," he says nervously before running off in a hurry, dropping a heavy-looking book.

"Who was that?" I ask aloud.

**Author's Note: It took me a while, but I finally finished it. On writers block and 0 inspiration.** **I've also got OC's!**

**Floria belonging to: gordhanx**

**Transmute belonging to my buddy Dawson.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** **The Alchemist's Apprentice**

**Author's note: Oops, late chapter. School just started and I got super duper busy. OC's in advance**

**Transmute By: Dawson**

"S-sorry," he says nervously before running off in a hurry.

"Who was that?" I ask aloud.

"Transmute," Cookie Crunch says picking up the dropped book and flipping through the pages.

"That's a pretty big book," I point out. "It must be pretty important if his name's engraved on it."

"These words make absolutely no sense; I don't think these are even words." He says, dropping the heavy book onto the dusty road.

"I wonder what it says." I say looking down at the book.

Suddenly the words on the page flash a bright red and voices fill my head. They were talking so quickly I couldn't make out what any of them were saying, though I managed to catch a few phrases.

'The elements, the elements,' one said.

'Air, fire, earth and water,' said another.

"Get out of my head!" I yell, falling to my knees, trying to block out the sounds, images of transmutation circles appearing and disappearing in my mind.

"Koya, are you alright?" Cookie asks, I'm about to say something when the voices suddenly stop. I slowly open my eyes, the book closed again. This time with a small pad lock sealing it closed.

"I'm fine now," I say getting up with Cookie's help. "When I looked at the book all these voices were in my head...talking to me."

"We should go find Transmute, maybe he or his brother can help us."

**~Twilight's House~**

"What are we doing here?" I ask as we stand outside of Twilight's library.

"Transmute lives here," Cookie says nonchalantly. He opens a door that leads to a short underground staircase.

At the bottom of the stairs was Transmute, sitting on an old sofa, a mug of cider in his hooves.

"My book!" The light red pegasus says, springing up off the couch.

"You dropped it when you bumped into me," I say giving the book back to him.

"Did anything happen when you opened it?" He asks curiously, looking at a certain page.

"Well...when I looked at it, the words flashed red, I could see transmutation circles and voices were speaking to me." I explain, when I look up he's on the sofa laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cookie Crunch asks, confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy there's another alchemist here." Transmute says beginning to pace around the room. "You're untrained, though that can easily be changed and you're an alicorn. The first to really use alchemy and I'll have a chance to teach her-"

I thought Cookie might put his hoof in Transmute's mouth at the stop and say "look, explain regularly."

Transmute must have seen his confusion because he huffed and started over.

"Fine, this pony-"

"Koya," Cookie interjected.

"Yes Koya, has the potential to be a great alchemist and I would like to train her. Oh yeah, I'm Transmute," He says extending a hoof. "My marefriend Dashie told me her friend was having a party because she was pregnant and wanted me to come, that's why I was there this afternoon."

'Rainbow Dash has a coltfriend?!' I think to myself. Instead, I shake his hoof and introduce myself.

"Alchemy sound like fun," I say "but we're going to have to hold off the training until later I'm afraid."

"How long are you going to be pregnant?" Transmute asks, taking a long sip of cider.

"I'm 7 months pregnant today so...I'd say about, oh god, 3 months."

"Not to worry, it's really more of a science then a magic really and it won't cause any harm."

"Well, better safe than sorry," Cookie jealously pipes up.

"So, what is alchemy exactly?" I ask curiously.

"To put it simply, alchemy is the process of changing matter into new matter. Like say, turning water to wine, coal to gold, stuff like that." He explains.

"Anypony can use alchemy with practice. I've learned it from birth and it's my special talent. Though there is an alchemy that one must never attempt. Pony transmutation is impossible. You cannot create life through alchemy. I can create puppets that look like a pony and I can make them speak but they don't have souls and with no one controlling them they're just a realistic pony suit."

"If it were possible we'd all be screwed." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, anything else she should know other than not to have magic sex?" Cookie asks, clearly bored with the conversation.

I almost burst out laughing as Transmute facehooves himself and looks blankly at Cookie, who's smiling like an idiot.

"Here's a fun fact: One pony tried pony transmutation and had their body taken into a void, their whole body! A twelve-year-old who lost his father. Well, try not to make yourself rich through it and enjoy." Trans says suddenly turning happy again.

"Ha ha, wouldn't dream of it!" I say smiling. "I guess I'll see you later then," I say as we start to ascend the stairwell

"Bye," Trans says waving to us. "I'll see both of you later."

"See you later."

"Yeah, bye," Cookie says coldly, glaring at him.

"What is your problem?" I ask punching him in she shoulder as we walk down the road to the clinic for my doctor's appointment.


End file.
